Tree House Fun
by broodyleytons
Summary: MADI is married and with two kids. What does Dick do to get some lovin? May add more chapters later. Depends on what feedback I get.


**Title**: Tree House Fun  
**Author**: Broodyleytons  
**Characters/Pairings**: Mac/Dick  
**Word Count**: 2,038  
**Rating: **NC-17 (Mature)  
**Summary**: Mac and Dick have some tree house fun. What are married couples with two kids to do for fun alone time?  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada. Wish I did. But nope I don't own Veronica Mars or MaDi.  
**A/N:** Might add more later. Right now this just be a drabble that turned oneshot.

**Tree House Fun**

"Harder Dick, oh my god," Mac pinched her nipples as her husband slammed in and out of her at an insane pace. "Oh my godddddddddd!" Mac's legs and feet were perpendicular to the bed and the sound of Dick's balls slapping her ass cheeks was deafening. "Yes!" She felt her toes curl and she knew she was close so she reached for his head with both of her hands. His skin was warm and moist and his hair was soaked with sweat. Her lips and teeth found his as they nipped and bit each other into oblivion. "Dick," She screamed and bucked upward and arched her back forward; she was fleshed against his ripped abs and pecks, tickling her chest.

Dick shot his warm hot milky seed into her slick womb and instantly felt the aftershock tingling sensation located on the bottom of his spine, tickling across his buttocks as Mac moaned reiterating. "Oh baby, fuck, fuck, fuck," He repeated and fell down on top of her, breathing in and out fast to catch his breath that had been blown away because of the beauty below him. "That was the best sex we have ever had Mackie, shit." He kissed her temple.

"No on top of your truck was remember?" Mac giggled and snuggled her head against his chest as he wrapped the blankets around them.

"Oh I do, this comes close second then. No it is a tie." Dick laughed and tugged softly at her brown curls.

"And the time on the roof." Mac added and clapped her hands which shut the lights off. "I still can't believe you installed that." Mac laughed, referring of the light system.

For some reason Mac's laugh was turning him on and he was hard again. "Baby, how about we go find another place to top the charts." He whispered huskily in Mac's ear.

"Are you serious? You are ready to go again?" Mac turned on her stomach and laid the side of her head on her pillow while Dick traced invisible patterns on her upper back.

Dick nodded and bit his lip as he pressed his lips against hers and guided her out of bed, throwing her satin robe to her and pulling on his boxers. "Let's try the tree house."

"The kid's tree house?" Mac raised her eyebrows as she slipped on her flip flops.

"Yeah come on Mackie…" Dick walked over and threw Mac over his shoulder and swatted her butt to make sure she kept quiet as they walked past their kids rooms down the hall.

When they made it outside Mac felt the cold gust of wind and clung to Dick more, warming from his natural body heat. "Dick I am cold."

Dick let her down and kissed her hard before leading her to the rope ladder and instructed her to go first.

As Mac was climbing up Dick pushed the bottom of her robe up and caressed her ass and kissed it. Mac turned around momentarily and smiled. "Don't do that unless you want to be taking me to the ER for falling off this thing."

"Alright!" He held his hands up and waited for her to get to the top and in the tree house before he started climbing up.

Once Dick got up there he was greeted with his beautiful wife perched on her spread knees and her hands clutched to her ties on her robe. Her hair was slightly tousled and her lips were puffy from all the kissing. "You're so beautiful Mac," Dick said as he walked on his knees over to Mac. The tree house didn't allow much head room so they had to walk around on their knees.

Mac blushed but untied her robe and letting it open up on a little down her center. "So this is kind of hot except for the part where I am freezing."

Dick's mouth went dry from the sight in front of him. He knew he had just gotten done ravishing his wife in their bedroom but somehow out here it was a whole different story. The way the moonlight touched her face and curves, it was different and he loved it. "How about we concentrate on keeping you warm then?" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to kiss her. Then he snuck his hands under the shoulders and pushed satin fabric back which had no problem falling completely off her curved body and to the floor. He trailed his kisses down her neck in slow, sucking assaults on her skin.

Mac sighed and literally felt her eyes roll back to the back of her head as she was under Dick's command. She did, however, allow her hands to drift down to the elastic part of his boxers and pull them down his hips.

When Dick feathered his fingertips down the middle of her spine, goose bumps developed across her arms so she tucked them in between them. "How about we lie down?" She suggested.

Dick looked around for the best spot to lie down and found some blankets in a corner. He pulled one out and put it on the wood floor. "Your bed awaits my lady," He waved to the comforter.

Mac rolled her eyes and laid down, pulling on his hand. "You are going to have to stay on top of me because I am so freaking cold." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly before spreading her legs.

Dick positioned himself right between her legs and began kissing his way down the middle of her chest and stomach, dipping his tongue inside her navel, making her squirm.

Mac pulled her feet further up so that her heels were resting against the side of her butt in anticipation. When she felt his warm tongue lick the length of her she sighed and closed her eyes.

Dick remembered that she needed him to keep her warm so he brought his hands under her back, rubbing up and down at the same pace as his tongue. He then brought one hand to the outside of her leg, rubbing it as well. Her legs were milky and silky to the touch; Dick could never get enough of touching her.

Mac brought her hands to Dick's blonde mane and tugged at his hair when his tongue curled inside her. "Dick, please I need you," She breathed as her eyes shut in bliss.

Dick entered two digits into her vagina to see if she was ready and then smiled against her, kissing his way back to her lips, giving her a taste of herself. "Ready?" He whispered.

"Mhm," She moaned and felt him enter her. She bit her lip as he filled her completely and then slowly slid his member out. Once he was completely out he would then slowly dive back in. He continued this pace for a while, knowing it was driving his wife insane before he flipped them over, which sort of hurt his back, and thrusted up into her. "Oh God!" She groaned, feeling the friction and cold air against her chest. She didn't care anymore about being cold.

Dick looked up at Mac and saw that her nipples were unbelievably hard and erect so he began pinching them and pulling them while also cupping her breast at the same time.

Mac loved being on top, it gave her a sense of power and control which she knew Dick liked at times. She loved riding him and speeding the pace up and then dropping them down slow to tease him.

"Babe, go faster," He huffed as his hands dropped to her hips, gripping them hard and helping her up and down on his shaft at a more rapid pace. "Oh fuck, Mac damn!" He threw his head back, not a good idea again for his head now hurt like a bitch. But it proved to be only temporarily when Mac leaned forward was kissing his chest while still riding him fast and hard. Dick trailed his hand down her back and kneaded her ass cheeks, lightly smacking them, causing her to buck.

Mac sat up and grinded down on him before turning herself around, while still riding him, and did the reverse cow girl. Now Dick was blessed with the sight of her back side. Her hair was over her shoulder so he got a clear view of her smooth, toned back. He sat up and caressed her shoulders while kissing her neck. Mac started to move her hips in a circular motion and then a front to back motion. "Yes! Oh God Dick!" She screamed and Dick grinned before encircling her waist and rubbing her clit. "Yes, fuck," Mac yelled.

"I love it when you bring out the F word baby," Dick moaned as he felt her inner walls clench around his penis and she fell against his chest but continued to ride him. She was breathing heavy and moaning loudly, her back arching and deflating with each thrust. Dick wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and poked her hard, hitting her G spot.

Mac screamed Dick's name as she came, breathing hard.

"Whoa," Dick breathed as he fell backwards. Mac got off his now limp member and laid next to him, snuggling close to him. "I will never look at this tree house the same again." He chuckled.

"Me neither." Mac smiled and kissed his chest then she kissed up his neck, sucking on his earlobe.

"Well, well, well, are you getting in the mood again?" Dick wiggled his eyebrows and rest on his side, covering Mac with his body.

"Yes I am, I can't help it that I am married to sex god and all I want to do is jump his bones every second of the day!" Mac rolled her eyes but met him for a smoldering kiss. His hand fell to her hip where he rubbed it lightly.

"You know we haven't tried out the trampoline," Dick mentioned as he sat up and pulled his boxers on.

"Or the pool table in the pool house." Mac added as she pulled her robe back on.

"Oh yeah, or the piano." Dick also added as he climbed down the rope, Mac close behind him.

"God, we are sex machines Dick." She blushed when her feet leveled on the ground.

"Hey its good exercise. Plus I just love doing it with you baby," He smiled and Mac knew he meant it sincerely.

"Well lets go burn some more calories then." Mac leered and took off running to the trampoline.

"She will be the death of me, I swear." Dick said to himself before he ran after her.

After three full hours of none stop love makin', Mac and Dick were sprawled in opposite directions on the poker table in the pool house, both of them breathing heavily and eyes closed. It was now 3 AM and they were tired as hell.

"I think we may have over done it a tad with the karma sutra positions." Mac said tiredly but sat up to pull Dick up off the poker table.

"Baby, I don't think I can walk," Dick whined and stayed put.

Mac let out a tired groan. "Come on honey, I will help you, we can stay in this bedroom tonight alright?" Mac helped Dick again which he complied.

"I love you baby," He kissed her cheek abruptly. He always got silly sloppy when he was tired.

"I love you more," Mac smiled and pulled the covers back for him to get in.

"Mnot ossible…" He yawned midsentence.

Mac laughed before walking over to the other side of the bed. "Go to sleep sleepybear." She mumbled as she cuddled to his side which he turned to face her.

"Love you," He said with his eyes closed.

"Love you," She smiled and began running her hand through his hair to help him fall asleep.

"Just for the record, I poked you multiple times on the 'poker' table." He grinned.

Mac rolled her eyes but kissed his forehead. "You did good baby, night." She kissed his lips before turning around against his chest.

_The End_


End file.
